Howling
by casterheart
Summary: When new wolves come to town, it's up to Damon to find out who they are and what they want. He'll spare no effort or expense to keep the people he cares for out of harms way… Joking aside, who are these siblings and what do they want in Mystic Falls?


Damon had a bad day. A bad week actually, but this day was especially bad.

First Saint Stefan tried to talk some _sense_ into him even _before_ Damon was up. With all the originals in town and the hybrids lurking around one would think he'd be preoccupied. But no! Damon was still his main concern, going on and on about what not to do.

Then, just as he was trying to have breakfast, Elena stomped in _asking_ him to stay away from the Boarding House that evening, so she could surprise Stefan with a romantic dinner. His playful request not to burn down the house while he was out, was ignored just as his offer to help.

Once evening rolled around, Damon decided to go to The Grill, looking for someone more fun than _Mr. & Mrs. Boring_.

Sitting in his usual spot at the bar, Damon considered calling Ric, but since tomorrow was a working day he was probably preparing everything for work or with his _girlfriend_. Ever since Ric started dating he tried to be a _role model_ to his students and Damon was 'bad influence'. So, no drinking or anything else fun. Damon desperately needed a new best friend.

Bored out of his mind Damon had no other choice as to look around the restaurant. Seeing as there were the 'usual suspects': Families at dinner, teens on dates- _he rolled his eyes-_ and the town drunkards, he realised he'd have to start searching for a new place to hang out.

But then he noticed a young girl waiting for her meal order at the end of the bar. She was obviously new in town, since Damon never saw (or smelled) her before, her big eyes literally radiating joy and innocence. And sure enough he heard her telling Matt, how she just moved in town.

Matt was asking her all kinds of questions, like where she came from or why she moved, her answering him with a friendly smile, though Damon didn't really listen. He was concentrating on her heartbeat and the scent of her blood- sweet and alluring- like nothing he ever smelled before. He had to swallow hard and turn around to keep his fangs from extending.

Realising that after weeks of drinking from blood bags the need for fresh blood was starting to get painful. And having this girl's blood 'sing' to him was nearly excruciating. But hearing Elena's nagging voice in his head, snapped him from his thirst. He downed his drink and left the Grill, not able to move further from the entrance than only a few steps. Taking deep breaths, he leaned on the wall willing his thirst down.

But right this moment the girl came through the door walking the other way. Damon's eyes snapped open and straightening up he followed her- unable to keep away any longer.

 _The girl_ was humming a happy tune, the food bag swinging from her hand. Without stopping, she turned into a dark alleyway, looking like she wasn't afraid of anything. Usually new people- especially from big cities- avoided alleyways, but not this girl. _She_ walked with a sense of self-confidence- or was it innocence?- as if nothing bad had ever happened to her before. _Or as if no one could ever harm her_ , he added as an afterthought with a headshake.

Smirking and trying not to attract attention Damon turned after her. _Piece of cake,_ he thought.

Looking up and down the alley, making sure they wouldn't be disturbed, he blurred in front of her. With a devilish grin he grabbed her by her throat, pushing her against the wall and lifting her up a few inches. Startled she let her food bag fall on the ground and grabbed his wrist gasping for air.

"You won't scream," he compelled her, looking in her eyes, "but keep fighting. I love it when they fight back."

As he extended his fangs in anticipation, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, Damon saw a white wolf slowly coming closer, emitting a warning growl. Flashing his eyes towards the sky Damon checked the moon, but realising it was still some time until full moon, he somewhat relaxed. _Just a dog._

Meanwhile, the girl made a noise sounding like a hiss, making the wolf step back and sitting back absolutely relaxed. And then Damon felt the girl _lightly_ (more like 'vice-like') squeezing his wrist.

His confusion rose as he noticed a growl coming from _her_ and looking at her, he saw black and gold eyes- the eyes of a hybrid. With fear he watched her extend her own fangs and felt her twisting his wrist, until it broke, making him drop her back on her feet. Still keeping his wrist in her grip, she twisted his arm, and threw him on the wall like a rag doll.

It only lasted for a split second, but Damon saw his whole life flashing in front of his eyes, until he collided with the wall and collapsed in pain.

Blinking his eyes open Damon saw a blurry wolf, watching him with eyes, too intelligent for an animal. It even looked, like it was smiling, its smug grin sending chills down Damon's back.

When Damon heard the girl taking her bag and passing him, the wolf followed her out onto the street.

Damon remained lying for a few more minutes, until everything stopped moving, and he got over what just happened. Then he got up, dragging himself- and his wounded pride- back home. He knew for a fact, that he would need all his energy for _that_ conversation.


End file.
